Star Ocean 4: War of the Worlds
by TimX7
Summary: A 100 years has passed since the Executioners tried to destroy the entire universe. Now a new threat will try to accomplish what the Executioners failed to do.
1. Chapter 1

Star Ocean is owned by Square-Enix and I own the original characters. Trust me there will be a lot of original characters.

**Title: Star Ocean 4: War of the Worlds**

**Author: GenerationX7**

**Summary: A 100 years has passed since the Executioners tried to destroy the entire universe. Now a new threat will try to accomplish what the Executioners failed to do.**

**Author's Note: Right Now I'm going to provide a short prologue to start the story and now everything will tie in at the end. So everything right now is going to be set in Sphere Corporation and Luther's space where the final battle took place. Then the first chapter of the actual will take place in the Eternal Spehere. Remember this prologue is going to be short.**

**Prologue: The resurrection of the universe**

Fayt Leingod delivered the final blow to Luther, Blair's brother, and watched in horror when his universe began to be deleted right in front of his very eyes. Not only his eyes, but in the eyes of his party. Blair ran to the terminal to try and save the universe. Hoping to salvage parts of the Eternal Sphere, but that was proving to be rather difficult. Eventually Fayt and his party; along with the whole universe was gone. Blair quickly called her staff for the backup.

"How is the backup files?" Blair asked.

"They're untouched ma'am." came he voice of one of her staff members. Blair heard the voice loud and clear.

"It has been updated right?"

"Yes ma'am. Should we upload the backups?"

"Yes, restore everything. All of the characters and the planets. Do it quickly." Blair ordered.

"Yes ma'am!"

Within minutes the Eternal Sphere, along with Fayt and his party, was restored. Including the planet known as Earth. Yes Earth was destroyed before Fayt and the others fought Luther, but it was still backed up and the files had to be updated. It was all over and the people in the Eternal Sphere can live in peace and harmony. Well as much peace and harmony as you can in a universe full of war. But that is a whole other story. Blair watched as the Eternal Sphere was being restored to its former glory. Pretty soon she and her staff would save everthing on a new disc and give it to the museum. Soon everyone will be able to only view what is going on in the Eternal Sphere.

---

Blair walked into the room where her staff were working. She congratulated them all on a job well done.

"I just want to thank you all for restoring the Eternal Sphere. Now we have to save everything to a disk and send it to the Mueseum of Natural History for it to be viewed by the public. Luckily my brother won't stop us from giving the Eternal Sphere to the mueseum and the occupants of the Eternal Sphere can live out their lives without any trouble comign from our world." Blair smirked. "Lets get started on this data. The quicker we get this done the quicker the Eternal Sphere will be on display."

"Yes ma'am!"

---

Three men gathered inside a office in the Sphere Corporation. One of them was a man sitting behind a desk. He was Caucasion and had silver hair spiked all over. The other two are African-American and Asian. All three appear to be in their mid thirties.

"I take you've heard the news?" the silver haired man asked the other two. "That bitch Blair is planning to make the Eternal Sphere a exhibit in the Museum of Natural History."

"We've heard. So that means the rumors of Luther being defeated by data was correct. Or else the Eternal Sphere would not exsist." said the African-American.

"No it wouldn't." said the Asian man. "But we must follow Luther's orders."

"Yes we must destroy the Eternal Sphere. Any ideas on how?" the silver haired man said.

"Well since Blair had put up a protection program called Angel, to counter the Executioner program Luther installed. We could try a computer virus." The African-American said.

"That'll be a little risky if we just upload it and it takes effect right away." the Asian said. "What we could do is make sure the virus slowly builds itself inside the Eternal Sphere. Eventually the virus would make itself known. By that time the virus is detected. It would have built up a immunity against any anti-virus program that Blair and her staff would create."

"Good thinking. Get right on it. I want the disk on my desk by tomorrow night."

"Yes sir!" the two shouted in unison.

**Author's Comments: I told you this would be short. Well now we're going to start the actual story. Yes Earth has been resurrected. You didn't actually think this story would start on some other planet, did you? Well see you in chapter one of Star Ocean 4.**


	2. It's only the beginning

Star Ocean is owned by Square-Enix and I own the original characters. Trust me there will be a lot of original characters.

**Author's Notes: Now here is the first chapter of a whole new adventure. I'm still trying to figure in the whole War of the Worlds thing from the title into the plot of this fic. Whatever I come up with will be part of the plot later on in the fic.**

**Chapter 1: It's only the beginning**

Tim Lansfield walked down the corridor of the Federation ship, the Nirvana. Tim had brown hair and brown eyes. He wore the traditional Federation uniform for lower ranked officer in the Pangalactic Federation. He had a pair of gold rimmed glasses on his face. As he walked down the corridor to his position in the research and development labs, he didn't watch where he was going. Actually he was looking at a data disk inside his scanner. He bumped into a fellow officer and one that had the same rank he had; despite the fact that she is younger than him. The officer was a female with dark red hair that went to her shoulders and had blue eyes. Tim accidently knocked her scanner out of her hand when he bumped into her.

"Oh sorry." Tim said. "Here let me get that for you."

Tim bent over and picked up her scanner. When he went to hand it to her. He stopped and started staring. Looks like this is a classic case of love at first sight.

"Umm are you going to give me my scanner back?" the girl asked.

"What? Oh sorry." Tim broke out of his daze and handed her the scanner.

"My name is Tim Lansfield." Tim extended his hand.

"Colette Burnside." Colette shook his hand.

"I was wondering if you're not busy. We can meet in the lounge and have a drink later." Tim was nervous.

"Sure, how about tomorrow. I'm busy tonight." Colette said.

"Okay, great. I'll see you tomorrow then." Tim walked away and Colette did the same. Colette however watched Tim as he walked away.

'Damn he was handsome.' Colette thought.

---

Later Tim and a friend of his, a Vendeeni named Draco, sat in the bar onboard the Nirvana.

"So what are you guys in the Federation R&D Division cooking up for us this time?" Draco asked.

"Well we're doing a Symbology weapon. Like the kind being used on Elicoor II right now. So we're going to the research station orbiting Elicoor II to finish. Of course we have to meet with a few scientists in Aquios to see their strongest Runological weapon to date." Tim said.

"And this is going to do what exactly?" Draco asked.

"Probably end any war that ever happens." Tim said. "That's my hope."

"There you go again with that pacifist crap. Tim you're going to learn that sooner or later, ther will be no universal peace. There were always be conflict. Whether you like it or not."

"I just have to keep believing that peace is possible."

"It is Tim, but not a neverending peace."

"Well this weapon will be one step closer to reaching my dreams."

"Whatever you say."

---

The next day Colette, Draco and Tim were scheduled to meet in the labs before their ship left for the station. The Nirvana was currently docked at a space station for the three to leave and board a new ship. Tim and Draco had no clue that Colette was even on the research team to build the weapon. They were later told that they'll be briefed when they reach the station. Before they even go down onto the planet. They were later handed over to a male Klausian with blonde hair in a military buzz cut and a female Earthling with dark brown hair and blue highlights.

"My name is Ensign Kit Coolers and this is my girlfriend and fellow security officer Amanda Kauffman." the blonde Klausian said.

"Nice to meet you three." Amanda said witha smile.

"We'll be using a civilian transport because we don't want to alert any enemy forces to what we're planning to do."

Tim let out a groan, he wasn't even trying to hide it.

"Something wrong?" Kit asked.

"Don't mind him." Draco said. "He's a total pacifist."

Kit nods. "I understand the feeling. Well lets get you three situated onboard."

---

The civilian transport ship, the Wasp, left the station and went into gravitic warp. They reached Elicoor II in two hours. Afterwards, John and Amanda took the three to their rooms before going to theirs. Stating that the two of them are the team's bodyguards for the remainder of the trip.

"So tell me about this spacestation Tim." Colette asked when they were in a indoor park on the station.

"Well this station was built after the Vandeen incident a hundred years ago. Back then Fayt Leingod and Cliff Fittir were stranded on this planet with their friend Mirage Koas. Eventually the Vandeen, who were after Fayt for his Symbological genes, invaded the planet after a deciding battle. The war between Airaglyph and Aquaria came to a abrupt end right after the Vandeen showed up. I'm surprised you haven't learned about it in the academy. Everybody should know it because the UP3 was changed after that said incident."

"Well I had no interest in the UP3, despite knowing that developed planets are not to know about advanced planets."

"Well at least you know the UP3." Tim said with a smile. "I guess I don't have to tell you that."

"What are you guys talking about?" John asked as he walks over to the two with Amanda and Draco in tow.

"Nothing, just this station." Tim said.

"Nice station, don't you think? This place was set up because of what happened a century ago. The incident lead to the 4D War." John looks at the party. "I don't know about you guys but I'm hungry."

"Well we haven't eaten all day John." Amanda said. "Let's go. I hear they're serving curry in the cafeteria today."

They all walk towards the cafeteria. "That woman and her love for spicy foods. I guess that's why I love her so much."

---

As Colette and Draco looked over the schematics of the weapon they're going to look at tomorrow, Tim took a walk through the station, until he saw a sign that read:

_Tonight only! Hover Derby at it's finest. See the rookie Karla "Cheetah" Kurosaga skate against veteren Lucky Stars. Tickets on sale now and game starts at 8 PM. Be there or be square._

'Hover Derby?' Tim thought. 'That sport has had more combacks and falls than any sport in the universe. This sport was known as roller derby back in the twentith century, but when hover skates were invented, the name changed. Despite the rise and decline of it's popularity. It just won't go away. I guess it's back and it's here to stay. I should get a ticket and see the game. Just to unwind till tomorrow.'

Tim got the last ticket and said he was going to the game. There were no objections from his friends. They just told him to have a good time and they continued looking over the new weapon.

**Author's Comment: I'm just going to stop here. Already I introduced five party members, including the main character of this story. Inchapters three and fourI'm going to introduce the last three party members. There may be more possible party members as the story moves on. I know I have to have the cocky swordsman that is the best swordsman on the planet. I also wanted to end it here because of the upcoming character, Karla. I want to try and write a vivid account of the hover derby game Tim goes to see on the station, instead of the paragraphs that I'm used to writing on the subject of roller derby. Which is evident in some my more recent works.**


End file.
